


I'll See You In My Dreams

by stars28



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, I'm Sorry, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something in the back of his mind told Bain that he was staring, but he couldn't stop, not when this dwarf, despite being shorter than himself and undoubtedly male, was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. (Fili/Bain)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll See You In My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the possibility and promise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166461) by [hadrons_collide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadrons_collide/pseuds/hadrons_collide). 



> Ahhh... this pairing broke me when I read "the possiblilty and promise". So I decided to write another fic with this pairing cause there's only ONE!

**I'll See You in My Dreams.  
** _(Title credit: Lullabies – All Time Low)_

* * *

**Part 1 – Noticing.**

* * *

Bain first noticed Fili, the moment he stumbled into his house, wet hair hanging down across his face. But when the dwarf pushed the golden hair aside, Bain saw the shockingly blue of his eyes.

Something in the back of his mind told Bain that he was staring, but he couldn't stop, not when this dwarf, despite being shorter than himself and undoubtedly male, was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

The dwarf looked at him, and Bain averted his eyes, not wanting to be caught staring. But as soon as the dwarf prince looked away, to his brother, who was clenching his jaw in pain, Bain continued to stare. It was like the dwarf was the sun and he couldn't look away.

"Bain! Come here!"

He looked away from Fili towards his father, who was beckoning him with a free hand. He went over, hoping that Da hadn't noticed him looking at Fili.

"Yes Da?"

"Go with the blonde dwarf and get some more dry clothes for them," His Da said, unaware of what he was asking Bain to do, "We haven't got enough here."

Bain nodded. It wasn't like he had any other choice and looked over his shoulder to find the blonde dwarf – Fili – standing right behind him.

"Lead the way Minster Bain." The dwarf said.

"Y-yes. Come on." Bain replied, leading the way out of his house, heading towards the store hut that was across the plank.

"So you are the oldest of Bard's children?"

He shook his head, putting one foot on the plank to stop it from wobbling as the shorter dwarf walked across, and replied with a smile, "No, that's Sigrid. She's sixteen, and I'm fifteen. Tilda's the youngest – thirteen."

"Ah. I got it confused then."

Bain laughed, despite the dwarves that were currently threatening their safety, and thought that maybe the dwarves weren't that bad. Even so, it really gave Bain no reason to _like_ the golden dwarf, but it happened.

" _Fifteen though?"_ The dwarf said, shocked, after a moment of silence.

Bain nodded, "Yeah? Why are you so surprised?"

"Fifteen is like a being a baby to dwarves," Fili explained, "I honestly thought you were older."

"Really?" Bain asked. He was curious. It was to be expected; he'd never met a dwarf before.

The handsome dwarf nodded.

* * *

**Part 2 – The Store.**

* * *

When they got to the store, Bain held the door open for Fili, going in after the dwarf and shutting it.

The smile on Fili's face took Bain's breath away. He was truly beautiful. His hair had taken on a golden shine due to the lamps scattered around the room and his eyes seemed even bluer than earlier.

Bain turned away to the cupboards behind him. When he had come here with his Da, it had never seemed this small, but now, Bain felt as though Fili could hear the fast beating of his heart. He was aware of a small rivulet of sweat going down the back of his neck. He had never been this nervous before.

"Thanks."

"I-it's ok," Bain said, opening a cupboard and rummaging through it carelessly, thankful that he didn't have to look at the golden, _golden_ dwarf that had captured his attention for some unknowable reason, "Really."

It was blessedly quiet in the small space for several moments, only their breathing audible to Bain, before Fili spoke again, "I think you know that we're going to Erebor, to reclaim the mountain."

"Yes." Bain replied, his heart in his throat for some unfathomable reason. Maybe it was the sound of the dwarf's deep voice and the way it was causing the hairs on his arms to stand up.

"But do know anything about the mountain, about how it was formed and how dwarves claimed it and shaped it?"

He shook his head as he turned around, his hands full of clothes for the group of dwarves. He began to sort them out on the table into piles – one for the dwarves and one for his family – as Fili began to spin a tale about the Lonely Mountain.

"In my Uncle's time, it was a bustling hub of activity, always full of visiting dwarves and tradesmen. It wasn't just a home, it was a workplace and a place for leisure, even if my Uncle didn't do much of that." The dwarf said, taking his pipe out from his pocket and lighting it, puffing out a cloud of smoke that lingered for longer than Bain had expected.

The time passed quickly with Fili telling age-old tales of the mountain and before he knew it, Bain had sorted the remaining clothes out. He gave a pile to Fili and they went back to the house under the cover of darkness.

* * *

**Part 3 – Attraction.**

* * *

It is true, Bain thought as the dwarves put the dry clothes on gratefully, that attraction can be painful but beautiful at the same time. He was thinking this because Fili was half-undressed, much to Bain's hidden delight, and his older sister kept glancing at Fili. Bain wanted to set her straight, wanted to say the things that were on the tip of his tongue. Things like: _"Sigrid, he's mine"_ and _"Stop looking at him, I want him"_ and _"Fili, I want to kiss you – so much."_

But he couldn't, not when his family were around, not while Fili's younger brother was in so much pain from his leg and certainly not when Fili's Uncle was frowning from the corner of Bain's small house.

Bain wanted to _so much_ with and to Fili – starting by ravishing him from head to toe – that he could barely stand looking at him. The want that had been in his veins since he met the _(his)_ golden dwarf had been electrified, running hot around his body, and Bain felt too hot to be in this crowded, small room.

He stepped outside on to the little balcony and let the cold air blowing in from the lake cool his heated face. Bain thought that maybe he was overreacting over a dwarf that he'd only met a few hours ago.

Bain heard the door slam behind him and he looked behind him. It was Fili.

"Hey." He said, smiling despite himself.

"Bain." The dwarf said, his voice deep.

Fili came and leant against the railing, so near Bain that could feel the warmth emitting from the dwarf's arm. He shivered from the cold. Stupidly, he'd come outside without his coat. Before he knew what was happening, Bain had Fili's warm arm around his shoulders.

He smiled, "Thanks."

"It's nothing," Fili replied, "It's the least I can do when your family is hiding my Company."

Bain hummed noncommittally. He honestly couldn't care less about the rest of the dwarves right at that second, not when he had Fili's warm arm wrapped tightly around his shoulders.

* * *

**Part 4 – Destruction.**

* * *

When the orcs came, Bain knew he had to protect Sigrid and Tilda. And so, when the first orc dropped through the hole in the roof, he was ready to defend his sisters.

But to his surprise, Fili beat Bain to it, shoving the foul, stinking creature to the wall with his strong body. Bain watched in sick fascination as Fili's thick fingers crushed the orc's windpipe, letting it fall to the floor before whirling around to tackle another one.

At this point, Bain had got involved in the hoard of orcs, upending a bench and pinning the orc beneath it as Fili continued to fight other orcs. In the back of his mind as he stopped another orc getting to Fili's brother, he hoped that Fili had noticed his achievement.

Even with himself and Fili fighting the awful orcs as well as the older dwarf that had stayed behind to look after Fili's younger brother, Bain was still glad when the blonde elf dropped through the ceiling and began to shoot the orcs. When the red-haired one appeared through the door, slicing an orc at the throat to announce her arrival, Bain felt like he could breathe a little easier. It wasn't just him trying to protect his family anymore.

When the orcs had gone and the blonde elf had followed them, Bain checked Sigrid and Tilda were alright. He watched from a corner with his siblings, Fili, Bofur and Oin as the female elf healed Kili's leg.

"Amazing isn't it?" Tilda whispered.

Bain thought absentmindedly that he'd be having more fun watching if Fili didn't look so down at not being able to help heal his brother. He nudged the golden-haired dwarf with a hand and smiled, letting him know without words that he knew what was bothering him.

Fili turned to Bain and flashed a smile that took his breath away.

Just as the female elf went outside a great roaring shook the rafters about Bain's head and dust fell on him. But, judging by Fili's stricken face, dust was going to be the last thing on Bain's mind.

* * *

**Part 5 – Dragon.**

* * *

The first thing Bain thought as he heard the thunderous roaring of the dragon that had come from the Lonely Mountain was that Fili looked worried. He was probably worried for his Company. Which made sense, seeing as Fili's Uncle – Bain had gathered that much from the Company dwarves hiding in his house – was up there. Although, Bain thought, the Company was probably dead by now.

"Bain?" Tilda asked, clutching at his hand. He looked down at his sister. "Is that a dragon?"

"Uh... Yeah." He said, looking at the golden dwarf he was fascinated by for confirmation. Fili nodded slightly before focusing on his injured brother.

"We need to get out of here!" Fili said urgently, helping the elf pull his brother to his feet.

Bain then thought about his Da. He was still – undoubtedly – in the jail by Master of Laketown. He _had_ to do something about that, but first it was time to get his sisters out of their house. Immediately.

Before he could say anything to that effect though, the she-elf that had healed Fili's brother had come back inside and said, "Dragon. We need to get out of here. _Now."_

He watched as between them, Fili and the she-elf helped Kili to his feet and stagger towards the door, and jumped into action, ushering his sisters out. They followed the odd trio out of the door, down the stairs and into the family boat. Nearly every family on Laketown had their own boat, even if it was only a small one. They lived on a _lake_ ; boats were kind of essential.

Though, Bain thought, ducking a flaming piece of wood, the boats still burnt. Bain climbed into the boat after his sisters. They were the ones he could save, not his Da. As they pushed away from the jetty, he thought that his Da would be proud of him for making sure that Tilda and Sigrid were safe and moving away from the flaming village.

As they made their way along the waterways of Laketown with Fili and Kili doing most of the paddling, though Bain helped when he could, he saw the other inhabitants of his town trying to escape the fire. Some of them gave up on trying to find a boat and simply flung themselves into the water. Others tried to grab on their boat, but the elf pushed them away, saying that their boat couldn't hold any more people.

They turned a corner and Bain saw a figure on the bell tower, the tallest structure in Laketown. He thought he could see arrows being fired from the figure towards the dragon. In a sudden realisation, as cold as the water surrounding the boat, Bain realised that the figure was his Father, making a desperate stand against Smaug.

Bain stood and launched himself off the boat, leaving his siblings, silently putting them in Fili's charge, and began to run along the jetty he'd landed on.

His Da wouldn't get far without the Black Arrow.

* * *

**Part 6 – The Black Arrow.**

* * *

Standing with his Da aiming the Black Arrow over his shoulder towards the dragon was much more terrifying that Bain had anticipated. But, for his Da, he would do it.

"Bain, look at me."

Bain shifted his gaze from the skyline to the dark figure of his Da.

"Don't move," His Da said, shifting the arrow to the right a little, "Good lad."

"Ah ha."

He felt the moment when Smaug was in the right place as the arrow's tail feathers swept past his cheek. He heard the moment when the dragon realised he'd been hit. He heard the screams of agony and felt a small smile creep on to his lips. He was proud of his Da.

But he didn't have much time to think about that as the bell tower he and his Da were stood on had begun to crumble under their feet. Bain saw the skyline tilt wildly, and thought that it wasn't the sky that was falling, it was him.

"Hold on to me! Don't let go!" His Da ordered, gripping his hand tightly.

Bain clung to his father, thinking that if he survived this then he would tell Fili that he liked him. As they fell into the cold lake, Bain wondered if it was love that made his body feel like it was on fire when he was around the golden dwarf prince.

* * *

**Part 7 – Leaving.**

* * *

When Bain returned to land, it was a blessing to have dry, firm ground under his feet. He almost fell to the ground and began to kiss it, but then he saw his sisters near the dwarves and the she-elf. He ran over to them and engulfed them in a hug, feeling his Da come up behind him and join the hug.

Once they were certain that they were alright again, Bain broke away from the group hug to greet the dwarves that had looked on as his family had hugged.

"Hello." He said, somewhat awkwardly. He felt his heart beat quickly as he laid eyes on Fili.

"Bain! How are you?" Bofur said, smiling.

"Good, uh… I won't be jumping off any boats again in the near future that's for sure." Bain laughed.

He watched in admiration as Fili threw his head back and laughed, a smile stretched across his face. It was truly the best sight Bain had seen since he'd last seen Fili. And it made him want to make the dwarf laugh more often, but there wouldn't be time not if Fili was insistent about going to the Mountain to join the rest of his Company. (Bain tried not to think about how they were probably dead.)

Soon – far too soon for Bain – it was time for the dwarves to go to the Lonely Mountain. As Kili said goodbye to the elf, Bain refused to do more than look at Fili, although he wanted (God, he wanted!) to go over to the blonde prince and confess how he felt.

He reminded himself that it was too risky – both for obvious reasons (his Da and the dwarves) and for less obvious reasons (he didn't think his heart could take it if Fili rejected him). So Bain settled for keeping his eyes fixed on Fili as he got on the boat and began to paddle away from him.

If Bain was the sentimental type – which he kind of _was_ – he would say that Fili had single-handedly won his heart by just being himself.

He sighed and went to help his Da to persuade the people of Laketown to move away from the edge of the lake and to move towards the Lonely Mountain.

They had to come first, not his (broken) heart.

* * *

**Part 8 – Dale.**

* * *

When the rag-tag bunch of former Laketown inhabitants finally reached Dale, Bain was relieved. Not only was his family safe, but also, he was closer to Fili. He wouldn't tell anyone that though.

"Hey Bain!" Sigrid said, gesturing for him to go over to him.

"Yes?" He went over to her and Tilda. They were making a fire to keep them warm. He could see that other people had had the same idea, so there was a warm glow surrounding him as he settled down to sit next to his siblings.

Sigrid pushed a bowl towards him. He took it and found that it had a little hot stew in. Taking the offered spoon from Tilda, he set about eating the gorgeous food. Which make him think about Fili, and he silently wondered if there was food in the Mountain. He hoped so because he didn't want the golden prince to starve.

"What you thinking about?" Tilda asked, breaking Bain from his melancholy thoughts.

"Just stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" She pressed, blinking at him endearingly.

"Like…" Bain didn't want to lie to his youngest sister, but he guessed he could omit some of the truth. "Did the dwarves survive the dragon? And if they did, have they got food?"

"Oh."

"Yeah. Stuff."

* * *

**Part 9 – The Battle.**

* * *

For Bain, the Battle was the scariest thing he'd ever experienced, and that included his recent experience of being a living bow for his Da. The reason for this was because he couldn't keep track of where Sigrid and Tilda were at all times. He was scared that he'd take his eyes of them and the next thing he'd know would be their body falling against him.

But with his sword in hand, Bain tried his best to keep his sisters safe. Despite his best efforts, however, they ended up with cuts and bruises. Bain guessed that one fifteen year old with a sword that he wasn't used to could only do so much against legions upon legions of orcs.

He didn't have time to think about Fili, apart from the fleeting hope that he'd be ok. Dwarves were more used to this fighting thing right?

God, Bain hoped so.

* * *

**Part 10 – Fili's Funeral.**

* * *

When Bain heard that the Durin brothers and their Uncle had died in the Battle against Azog the Defiler, he had to sit down on the nearest chair.

"Bain? Are you alright?" Sigrid asked.

"I – I – I'm…" He couldn't speak, there was a lump in his throat that told him that he was about to cry. And he didn't want to worry his family more than he had done already. He got up quickly and went outside.

It was sunny but cold, at opposites with Bain's insides, which was churning red-hot. He gulped and felt a tear run down his cheek. He wiped it off with a finger and looked at it as dripped off.

As the wind blew around the ruins of Dale, Bain broke down, huddling into a forgotten corner as he cried for what could have been, what he should have said and the beautiful golden dwarf prince that wormed his way into Bain's heart. He cried until he had no more tears to shed.

"Bain?"

He rubbed at his face, even though he knew that his red-rimmed eyes would give him away anyway.

"Y-yes?" He said, looking towards the voice. It was a dwarf, he realised distantly.

The kindly dwarf that Bain recognised as Bofur knelt down in front of him and said, "I've come to invite you and your family to… to the funeral. If you would come, it'd mean a lot to us."

Bain knew that Bofur had seen him crying, but he felt as though he had to put on a brave face nonetheless.

"Y-yes, that's ok. Let's go to my family and tell them."

Though he put a brave face on, Bain knew he was going to break down again. And soon. It felt highly likely that it would happen during Fili's funeral.

* * *

As he'd predicted, as soon as he saw Fili's still body, the tears began to fall down his cheeks. Bain attempted to gulp them back, to not cry in front of his family, but it was impossible. The sadness that had consumed him for days had to have an outlet and that outlet was crying. He managed to make it so he was stood at the back and he did it silently.

No one would understand why a human teenager was so torn up over a dwarf that was probably twice his age and that he'd barely known.

But all Bain knew, in that single moment of sadness and crying, was that he would never forget Fili and his golden hair and blue eyes.

Never.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments mean the world to me.
> 
> Also, I love my proofreader - AmbiguouslyGayBagginshield - just cause. And I also seem to have the power to make her ship relationships she never thought she would. (Note to self: mustn't abuse this power...)


End file.
